1. Field the Invention
This invention relates to brakes (machines for bending, flanging, folding, and forming sheet metal0, and more particularly to a trailered brake workstation (a highway vehicle mounting a brake and serving wherever parked as a place of industry).
2. Background of the Invention
Heretofore, brakes have been hauled to a job on the back of a truck, along with a stand on which the brake was carefully mounted after being carefully dismounted from the truck. Brakes are heavy, hence the truck dismounting and stand mounting activity is cumbersome, inconvenient and time consuming. Then the process must be completed in reverse at the end of the day, or the risk of theft entertained.
3. Prior Art
Brakes are well known. Trailers are well known. Not known is a brake-mounting-trailer workstation which can be conveniently drawn to a work site with the brake in a centered position and acted upon to move the brake to an operative position, and with auxiliary materials and equipment including a work table.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a brake-mounting trailer workstation which can conveniently be drawn to a work site with the brake in a stored or hauling position for easy carting.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a trailer worksation, whereon the brake can be easily moved to an operative position on the trailer and held there to constitute a workstation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such trailer workstations with space to haul and store auxiliary equipment and materials.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such trailer workstations with a convenient work table too.
An additional object of the invention is too provide that such trailer workstations can be readily reassembled for transport back to the shop at the close of the working day.
A further object of the invention is to provide such trailer workstations that are easy, convenient, and reliable of use, simple of construction, and inexpensive of manufacture.
The objects of the invention are achieved by mounting on the horizontal frame of a two-wheeled trailer, a pair of longitudinally-spaced transverse horizontal guide bars at an elevated position above the frame. The guide bars mount slides which are secured to the bottom of a longitudinally-disposed brake. Thus the brake, via the slides can be shifted laterally on the horizontal guide bars between an internal or centered position it which it may be locked or detented for hauling and storing, and a side position in which it may be locked or detented and available for operative use.